


Drop Dead

by Castrealm



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castrealm/pseuds/Castrealm
Summary: If the Phantom Thieves of Heart lost to Akechi, instead.A fan-fiction inspired by the in-game quote:“Now, let’s see you drop dead one at a time, in front of your precious friends!”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Drop Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent! I have no excuse for myself other than: Black Mask Akechi’s pre-battle quote has been stuck in my head for the longest time, so I wrote a scenario where the Phantom Thieves lost and Akechi lives. 
> 
> This fic does contain graphic rape/non-con and some explicit language/dirty talk!! You have been warned!!! 
> 
> And heads up for Fem!Akira. Also, Akira doesn’t really talk much in this - kind of like in canon. Lol.
> 
> Please Enjoy!

They had _lost_ —

The Phantom Thieves had _lost_ —

Akira couldn’t believe it. 

However, as she looked around at the bodies strewn across the floor, cold yet familiar; each one belonging to someone she had once been proud to call her friend, the reality of the situation was quick to sink in. 

— Akechi had _won_. 

Akira fell to her knees before collapsing completely, broken and battered and exhausted. They had fought their hardest against him, but they were clearly no match for Akechi. The brunette had obviously recognized this as well, turning his face to the ceiling as he broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, clawed fingers fanned out at his sides. 

“Is this all you’ve got?!” He roared with more manic laughter. “How laughable! How utterly _pathetic_! Where’s the power of teamwork to save you now, huh?!” 

Akira grunted in pain as the brunette brought a heavy foot down onto her neck, pressing it into her with a sneer. He grinded his foot as if he was simply snuffing out a cigarette, meanwhile she could do nothing but watch with a grimace of pain. 

“… Is this really what you wanted, Akechi?” Akira huffed, her lungs burning with every inhale. 

“Don’t screw with me! I’ve just slaughtered all your precious friends right before your very eyes, and you're just _now_ asking me this?” Akechi snarled, looking down the bridge of his nose as if the woman beneath his heel was nothing more than dirt. 

“… Then hurry it up and kill me already…” Akira coughed, she didn’t need to look to know that there was blood. 

“Not so fast, Joker. I’ve waited a long, _long_ time for this moment.” Removing his foot from her neck, Akechi crouched down so as to grab a fistful of black instead. And although the pain should’ve been numbed by her badly damaged nerve endings, Akira couldn’t resist the hiss of pain as he forced her head backwards so as to purr something low in her ear. She had almost missed it over the sound of blood rushing past her ears. “I won’t kill you until I’ve had some fun with you.” 

“… I’d rather you just kill me.” Akira glared. 

Seeing as her mask had been rendered utterly useless, each of her persona’s having been wiped out in battle, Akechi was able to peel the mask from her face without the threat of a persona bursting forth. Afterwards, he tossed it over his shoulder without a second thought. Although her eyes never left Akechi, Akira heard it clatter to the ground. 

“All of your precious teammates just died. C’mon Joker, don’t you want to at least put up a little bit of a fight? Otherwise, their sacrifices will have been made in vain.” The brunette sneered, forcing Akira to look at her comrades who lay a few feet away. 

Needless to say, she immediately closed her eyes. 

“… Screw… you.” She panted. 

“Well, if you insist, Joker.” Akechi chuckled darkly. With that said, Akira gasped as she was shoved onto her back, colors burst behind her eyelids at the sharp pain the action brought on, her splintered bones shifting and piercing tender tissue and muscles. She was so focused on the pain, she had yet to notice how his clawed hands began working on shredding her outfit to ribbons, exposing every inch of her flesh. 

The sound of cloth ripping and coming unraveled filled the space between them, every so often it was accompanied by small, breathy gasps uttered by none other than Akira. She refused to react how he wanted. 

“What, no bra? I would expect no less from you Joker, you must’ve been anticipating this.” Akechi grinned as he unceremoniously tore through the front of her outfit, revealing a good portion of her breasts. 

Akira said nothing, instead opting to glare at him. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Joker. With this slutty body of yours, I know you’re actually looking forward to being ravaged by the likes of me. Afterall, weren’t you the one who seduced me in that attic?” Akechi purred, trailing a sharp finger over the swell of her breast as he licked his lips. 

Akira grunted in distaste at the memory. 

Akechi chuckled low in his throat, his eyes shifting from Akira’s chest to her face, noticing how her eyes were suddenly pinched shut, as if trying to will him away. “Don’t deny it, Joker. I know you liked it. The way your body opened up to me, sucking me in deeper as you begged sweetly for more of my cock. You even let me cum inside you, such a slut.” 

_Shut up._ Akira thought. 

She had nearly let a gasp escape when she suddenly felt his tongue pressed against her chest, having to bite the inside of her cheek. Akechi slowly moved towards her nipple, brushing the torn fabric aside with a clawed finger to gain better access. 

Akira was forced to swallow a moan as Akechi experimentally flicked his tongue over it, rolling it around before taking it into his mouth completely. On the other hand, he dug his claw into her vacant nipple, setting what little nerves she had left ablaze as he scratched and pinched it and pulled at it. Her body convulsed from the intense mixture of pain and pleasure. 

“Let your voice out, Joker. I want your teammates to hear what you sound like when you’re being taken by me in their afterlives.” Akechi smirked, pulling his mouth from her nipple and leaving it soaked in his saliva. “Give them a taste of that night when you shamelessly begged me to fuck you in that filthy attic.” Akechi suddenly sank his teeth into the erect bud, which had earned him a whimper. “Let them know what a complete _whore_ you are, how you were able to look them in the eyes during those briefings knowing that you let the one responsible for all their deaths bend you over and fuck you senseless right there - right where you sat and laughed together.” 

_Shut up. Shut up!_

Akira absolutely hated that she had fallen in love with this man at one point. She hated to think about that night in the attic, how she had wanted to know what it felt like to be held and loved by Goro Akechi, knowing full well that he was their enemy and was already plotting her demise. 

She had only done so because this was supposed to turn out differently. _She_ was supposed to win, and Akechi was supposed to— 

Akira was pulled from her thoughts as Akechi had started shredding more of her outfit, his clawed fingers leaving small lacerations on her stomach as he did so. However, she was already numb to the pain. 

“But what’s more fucked up is that you actually liked it!” Once more, Akechi burst out into a fit of snarled laughter. “You liked having this royal pussy of yours creamed by the likes of me!” Without any warning, he was sinking two sharp fingers into Akira’s warm pussy. 

“You're as tight as ever, Joker.” 

This was what had inevitably shattered her vow of silence, the unexpected action had Akira crying out and bowing her back as his claws scratched against her birth canal. Her fingers tensed as she desperately clawed at the ground beneath her. 

“That’s more like it, Joker!” Akechi laughed with a growl in his voice. “Scream for me! I want you begging for my cock with this slutty body of yours, just like that night!” 

Eventually, the intense feelings of pain and pleasure had caused Akira’s cry to taper off into a broken gasp as it caught in her throat, and after several small convulsions it was obvious that she had cum. Her body relaxed, slumping to the ground heavily. 

However, she didn’t get to bask in the afterglow as Akechi continued to abuse her pussy, his fingers pumping harder and faster at a bruising pace, twisting inside of her. 

“I want you to beg for it, Joker!” 

Akira cried instead. 

Several minutes passed before Akechi decided he had had enough, before she could realize what was going on, Akechi had removed his fingers and had spontaneously managed to free his cock from his outfit. Akira wasn’t given any time to wonder how he had done so, the brunette already teasing it against her warm and slippery vulva. She noticed that he was completely erect, wondering if he had become like this while slaughtering her friends. 

As Akira desperately filled her punctured lungs with oxygen, Akechi had taken the liberty of plunging his cock deep inside of her, making her writhe. 

She had cum once more as the crown of Akechi’s thick cock brushed against her cervix. 

“You just _love_ cumming on my dick, don’t you?” The brunette had suddenly caught her jaw in a bruising hold, earning a whimper from the girl beneath him. He held her head in place to watch with sick pleasure as her expression twisted into one reflecting nothing but discomfort and agony. 

Nevertheless, it didn’t stop her from grabbing weakly at his wrist, as if silently urging him to relax his grip. However, it was futile. 

Regardless, Akira wasn’t able to focus much on the pain in her jaw as she was too distracted by how he had started thrusting erratically into her body, each short jab of his hips was rewarded with an obscene noise from her pussy. 

Several thrusts later and Akira was cumming again with a broken sob. This particular orgasm was so powerful it had created an arch in her spine. 

“How shameless,” Akechi had sounded breathless, “cumming while you’re being raped. Surely, _this_ is what you wanted.” 

Akira noticed how Akechi’s hips had started to snap more erratically as he spoke, which told her that he was close to his own orgasm. However, her thoughts were brought to an abrupt end when she felt a pair of clawed hands suddenly squeezing down on her throat. 

“Maybe there’s actually _merit_ to keeping you alive, Joker.” Akechi snarled, his hands tightening around her thin neck, watching with a twisted grin as her mouth opened and closed in a futile attempt to gulp down air. “I could keep you as my personal whore. You’ll live out the rest of your pathetic existence tied to my bed, worshipping my cock.” 

Unbeknownst to Akechi who took the liberty of continuing his rambling, Akira could hardly hear him over the sound of her blood rushing past her ears. 

“… You’ll become so stupid, you won’t be able to think of anything else but my cock filling you to the brim. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Around the time black dots had started to litter her hazy vision, Akira felt Akechi become rigid, his hands reflexively squeezing her neck harder than before as the tip of his cock teased the mouth of her womb. This was quickly followed by a guttural sound which had come from somewhere above her, and then a familiar warmth was pooling inside of her. 

She didn’t need to breathe in order to figure out that Akechi had cum. 

However, the lack of oxygen accompanied by the feel of his warm seed being pumped into her had caused her to follow suit in reaching her fourth climax. 

Akechi grunted, knitting his brows together to further express his pleasure as her insides tightened around his member, milking him for everything he had. 

Akira nearly choked on the sudden intake of air as Akechi suddenly released her throat. The girl burst into a fit of violent coughs not a second after he had removed his hands, her own hand reflexively moving up so as to cradle her throat in hopes of soothing her pain. 

However, as Akechi pulled his member from her boneless body which was soon followed by a trickle of semen, unbeknownst to Akira it was still far from over. This was made clear when the brunette pushed her onto her stomach. 

“We’re not done yet, Joker.” He growled, plunging back inside of her sloppy cunt without warning. 

However, after several hard thrusts, Akechi slipped out. Whether this was on purpose or not, Akira wouldn’t know until a little later. Had she been in a position where she could see his face, she would’ve noticed the mischievous glint in those red eyes, as well as the lascivious manner in which his tongue swept over his bottom lip. 

“You know,” Akechi began, teasing the slippery tip of his cock against Akira’s backside, earning a surprised gasp from the girl. “Ever since that night, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to fuck you up the ass.” 

Akira tensed at his words, as well as the feel of him pressing his cock against her asshole. “Akechi…!” She warned, but it was already too late. 

Without a second thought, Akechi was pushing the blunt head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. He grunted as the orifice resisted grabbing her hips for better leverage, but he didn’t stop until he was fully seated inside, all the while ignoring Akira’s loud cries and slurred protests. She had tried to crawl away from the burning pain but it was to no avail, Akechi was using his hold on her waist to drag her back into him, plunging his cock even deeper in the process. 

“Looks like I’ve claimed both of your virginities, Joker.” He spoke with a wry smile. 

Akira failed to respond in favor of crying out loud, begging Akechi to stop while asking him why he was doing it in the first place. Nevertheless, Akechi failed to acknowledge her, opting to start moving instead. 

With each drag of his cock, Akira felt as though her entrails were being pulled out alongside it and the sensation made her want to do nothing more than puke her guts out. However, she couldn’t manage to do anything more than sob brokenly and dry heave as the brunette chased his orgasm. 

“I wonder if you’ll be able to get pregnant through your ass too, Joker.” 

Fortunately, with Akechi being more sensitive after his first climax, he was able to cum after several wild thrusts. But instead of spilling his load inside of her ass, despite what he had said not five seconds ago, Akira was caught off guard when he suddenly pulled out and aimed it square at her dripping cunt, which was already leaking thick ejaculate from earlier. 

Without another word, Akechi cleaned himself off and tucked his soft cock away before rising to his full height. 

Akira could only watch as Akechi raised the barrel of the gun until it was level with her temple. However, rather than feel panicked, she focused solely on the sadness swirling amidst the madness in the depths of those crimson eyes. 

“This time, do yourself a favor and _stay_ dead.” He gritted out. 

A gunshot rang out, and Akechi could finally say with confidence that Akira Kurusu, as well as a piece of himself that took the form of the eight week old fetus thriving in her stomach, died that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof
> 
> Also, I get that the mask would be more likely to completely disappear if Akira lost the persona’s because it’s like a contract, but whatever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I do what I want


End file.
